


The days after we fall in love

by yuechuyu



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto, 平行宇宙, 日常系列
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuechuyu/pseuds/yuechuyu
Summary: 浓眉夫夫的日常生活





	1. 甜蜜的伤口

**Author's Note:**

> 谢绝KY！

“Christopher Pine！”Chris刚接起电话就听到Zach咆哮的声音，“如果不是我看到新闻，你是不是就不打算告诉我你受伤的事情？”Chris把跟随自己多年的翻盖手机远离了耳朵，他怀疑自己如果不这么做，Zach的怒吼声会震破他的耳膜。  
  
“Christopher Pine！别给我装死，回答我！”  
  
好吧，Zach现在很生气，不能再用沉默来火上浇油。  
  
“我没事，Zach，只是眉骨撞破了一点，流了一点血。”Chris早就料到Zach知道他受伤后会这么大惊小怪，所以他才不想让Zach知道。  
  
“只是眉骨撞破？”Zach显然不信，“如果只是破了一点用得着去医院吗？如果不严重整个剧组会停下来一直等你恢复了再开拍吗？”Zach越说越气，男朋友受伤的消息他竟然是从网上知道，换谁谁都能火冒三丈。  
  
“我真的没事，现在也从医院出来准备回家了，”Chris坐进他的保时捷356里，转移话题，“对了，你什么时候回家？我想你了。”  
  
“别以为说句情话我就会原谅你，”Zach放软了声音，“我大概还要一段时间才能回去，别再受伤，别再让我担心。”  
  
“哎呀呀，我知道了。”Chris对着手机亲了一下，“爱你。”  
  
挂了电话之后，Chris发现街对面又一个狗仔偷偷摸摸地在拍他，Chris很想朝他竖个中指，但那样做了又会被念叨不够成熟。Chris翻了一个白眼，翻开手机对着狗仔连续拍了几张。  
  
哼！谁怕谁啊！  
  
  
Chris并不想让整个剧组停下来等他，可是助理和工作人员坚持，他也只能放弃。既然已经如此，就当给自己放个假。Chris在家看了半天的书，又躺在沙发上睡了半天，睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，好像听到自己大门钥匙转动的声音。  
  
钥匙只有他和Zach有，Zach现在还在欧洲公演，一定是在做梦或者出现了幻觉。Chris翻了个身继续睡。  
  
脚步声响起，越来越近，随后停了下来。Chris终于反应过来这不是梦也不是幻觉，是真的有人进来还盯着他看。Chris转身，就看到Zach风尘仆仆地站在离他一米之外，双手抱臂，脸色很是难看。  
  
“Zach？”Chris眨了眨眼，似乎不太相信自己的爱人会突然出现，“你怎么回来了？不是说还要一段时间吗？”  
  
Zach紧紧盯着Chris眉骨上的创口贴，目光凛冽，好像要穿透那层创口贴知道伤口到底有多严重。  
  
“嘿！你别这样看着我，好像我做了什么错事一样。”Chris被看得心里发虚，索性坐起，拍了拍身侧的位置，“来吧，让我好好看看你。”  
  
Zach坐到了Chris身边，伸出手指轻轻抚摸了一下受伤的眉骨，“还痛吗？”  
  
“早不痛了，”Chris抓住Zach的手，“我说了只是一点小伤，没什么大碍。”Chris在Zach唇上啄了一下，“你吃过晚饭了吗？没有的话我们一起出去吃吧。”Chris太怀念和Zach共进晚餐的时候，而现在想念的人就在身边，他立马起来要和Zach出门。

 

Zach拉住了他，“不要出去，就在家里。”

  
Chris耸了耸肩，“好吧，如果你放心把厨房交给我。”  
  
Zach起身，将Chris拉进怀里，头埋在Chris的脖子里深吸着让自己安心的味道。  
  
Chris的双手在Zach的后背来回抚摸，他想用这种方式让Zach不要担心。  
  
“抱歉，让你担心了。”  
  
  
晚餐最后还是Zach来做，Chris喜欢他做的料理，他也乐意为自己的爱人制作大餐。  
  
晚餐过后，Chris拿了一条毛毯和Zach坐在院子里。  
  
Zach将Chris揽进怀里，在他头顶落下几个吻。两个人谁都没有说话，静默地坐了一会。Zach的手指又抚上Chris受伤的眉骨，“怎么受的伤？”  
  
“就是在片场撞了一下，其实根本不严重，是他们太小题大做了。”  
  
“都脑震荡了你还敢说是小题大做？”如果不是看在他受伤的份上，Zach真想将他按在膝盖上，狠狠惩罚他的屁股。  
  
“你怎么知道？我不是让他们不要告诉你吗？”Chris握住毯子底下Zach的手，低声说：“只是轻微脑震荡。”  
  
“你以为不让说我就不知道了吗？Chris，我不想要看新闻才知道你受伤了，我是你的男友，你不该瞒着我。”  
  
“我就是怕你会多想才不告诉你，而且我是个男人这点小伤根本不算什么。”Chris感到无奈同时心里也很甜蜜——有个这么在乎自己的男友能不高兴吗？  
  
Zach无可奈何地叹了口气，“有没有缝针？”  
  
“没有。”Chris想揭开创口贴让Zach看他的伤口，Zach制止了。“没有就好，”Zach打趣，“不然你这张万人迷的脸可要留下疤痕，那样你的粉丝可要伤心死。”  
  
“留下伤疤也没什么不好，让我看起来更Man。”Chris气恼地说：“他们都说我是四个Chris最软的一个了，我还不得让自己硬汉一点？”  
  
Zach大笑，“相信我，就算你练出一身肌肉你还是最软的那个。”  
  
“Zachary Quinto！”  
  
“OK，OK，我不取笑你了。”Zach忍住不笑，拿起手机记录下此刻Chris被惹毛的样子。  
  
Zach很想将他和Chris的合照发到网上去，可是Chris不喜欢自己的隐私暴露在公众面前，Zach只好虚幻照片，只让Chris露出一个模糊的侧脸。  
  
弄好照片Zach就发到了自己的Twitter上。Chris不喜欢网络，也没有任何的社交app，所以他的粉丝都跑到Zach的Twitter上，让他多发一些关于Chris的照片。  
  
发完Twitter，Zach顺便浏览了一下今天的新闻，当他看到Chris和狗仔互拍的照片出现在网上时，含在嘴里的水喷了出来。  
  
“Chris，你还能再幼稚一点吗？”  
  
Chris翻翻白眼，“谁让他阴魂不散地跟着我，没朝他竖中指已经很仁慈了。”  
  
Zach扶额叹息，他真的觉得Chris有时候是个长不大的孩子。  
  
“你还用翻盖手机和他对拍，你那老古董能拍得清他的脸吗？”Zach嘲笑。难以想象，在现在这个科技飞速发展的年代里，还有人会用着早就过时了的手机。  
  
“手机对于我来说能发信息能打电话就可以了，你知道的，手机其它功能对于我来说都是无用。”Chris身体下滑，躺在Zach的大腿上。  
  
Zach的手指梳理着Chris细软的头发，“你还真是与众不同。”  
  
“而你就是爱我的与众不同。”Chris拉下Zach，与他交换一个缠绵的吻。  
  
“我爱你很多，不只是与众不同。”Zach深情回应，“你的灵魂，你的学识，你的品性……你的一切都是我生命中的光，它照亮了我的人生，让我不再孤独。”  
  
“还真是情话满级，不过，我很喜欢听。”Chris再次吻住Zach。  
  
温情过后，Chris问：“你什么时候回去？”最近一段时间他和Zach聚少离多，彼此都有工作要忙。情感上他想Zach多留几天，但理智告诉他，Zach还有工作要忙。  
  
“明天我会再留一天，抱歉，我只能陪你一天。”Zach蹭了蹭Chris的鼻子，这一天都是他好不容易挤出来。  
  
“你无需道歉，有这一天我已经很满足了，”Chris突然蹦出一个想法，“等我们忙完这一段就去旅行怎么样？只有我们，去一个不会有人打扰的地方，把手机关了，彻底告别工作。”  
  
“这个提议甚好。”  
  
“那就这样说定了！”Chris满怀期待，他们太需要二人世界了。  
  
“我很期待和你的旅行，但现在我有点想念我们的大床。”昨天知道Chris受伤后就赶了回来，几乎没休息过，现在是真的觉得累了。  
  
“好。”Chris从Zach的大腿上起来，往卧室走去。  
  
“Zach，我明天能再床上躺一天吗？”  
  
“当然，只要你高兴。”  
  
“你不怕我把食物也掉到床上？”Chris坏笑着说。他知道自己进食会“Pine”了一身。  
  
“如果掉在床上，你就要负责去洗被子。”  
  
“你不能使唤一个病人去干家务活。”  
  
Zach笑笑，“现在你知道自己是个‘病人’了？”  
  
“是啊，你要照顾我吗？Oliver医生？”Chris侧过脸，蔚蓝色的眼睛里亮晶晶的，像最耀眼的宝石。  
  
要角色扮演吗？那就奉陪到底。  
  
“我很乐意照顾你，Captain。”  
  
一生一世。


	2. Fly

Chris心情不好。

公映的电影反响并不好，虽然制片方没说什么，但Chris还是很自责。

那是一个充满魅力的角色，为了这个角色，Chris也投入了很多心血，然而电影的票房很低迷，就算有众多实力派演员加持，也难逃失利的结果。

尽管大家都不认为这是Chris一个人的错，但他还是坚持认为是自己的不够努力才毁了这部电影。

录完节目，Chris卸去人前的欢笑，落寞地回到家中。Zach还没回来，他最近在忙新戏，总是早出晚归。Chris失落的心情越发扩大，草草地洗了澡后就钻进被窝。枕头上还是Zach残留的味道——带着温暖气息的古龙水，伴着Chris陷入沉睡。

Chris不知道Zach几点回来，他只知道醒来时像往常一样Zach湿热的鼻息喷在自己的后颈，一只手自然地搂着他的腰。Chris移开Zach的手，尽量放轻动作以免弄醒他。但Zach的睡眠很浅，身侧的位置失去重量和温度他就立刻睁开双眼。

“早。”

Zach平躺在床上，揉了揉额头，顺便又用手指梳理了一下睡乱的头发。

Chris微微含笑，穿上睡袍绕过床，来到Zach身边，弯腰在他唇上一点，自责道：“我吵醒你了。”

Zach将Chris拉进怀里，一个翻身压住，“别总把责任往自己身上揽，你没有吵醒我。”

Chris双手抵在Zach的胸上，“你什么时候回来的？”

“差不多三点左右，”Zach揶揄道：“你睡得都快流口水了。”

Chris脸上漫上了红云，他有些气恼，和Zach在一起已经很多年了，他还是会因为Zach一句玩笑一个眼神而脸红。

“我睡觉可不会流口水，别企图抹黑我。”Chris试着推了一下Zach，反被他抓住双手按在头的两侧。

Chris懊恼的脸红在Zach眼里却是最迷人的色彩，他忍不住想让这抹绯红蔓延全身。

“既然醒来，我们来做一些有意义的事情吧。”Zach嘴角噙笑。

Chris在Zach含住他乳尖时弓起了背，低喘的声音溢出。

“你今天不用去片场了吗？”

Zach拿过一个枕头塞到Chris的身下，抓住他的小腿放在自己肩上，下身坚挺的欲望抵住已经扩张好的甬道，慢慢下压身体，粗长的性器一点一点没入紧致的甬道。

“要去，但可以晚一些。”

Zach低头，吻住Chris红润的嘴唇，身体开始有节奏地挺动，直到他们共同迎来销魂蚀骨的极乐。

 

晚些时候，Zach去了片场，Chris在床上躺了一会之后起床去吃Zach准备好的午餐。

一整个下午Chris无所事事，看书看不进，又不想出门走走。他以为早上和Zach一场酣畅淋漓的性爱能驱走所有的不开心，但事实上，一静下来，失落又将他拖入深渊。那些悲伤的情绪像汹涌的潮水将他淹没。

Chris最终还是决定出门散步——继续放任自己在家胡思乱想，他只会钻进牛角尖。

Chris沿着公园的小径慢慢走着，途中还被一个狗仔拍到。若是往常，他会向狗仔竖中指吐舌头，但今天兴趣缺缺，放任着狗仔拍下他每一个细节。

在公园走了一圈回到家时，Zach已经收工回来。见到穿着蓝色薄衫和剪短了的牛仔短裤的Chris，Zach颇为无奈。当见到Chris脚上那双人字拖时，Zach更是哭笑不得。他的Chris在私底下总是那么随意，丝毫不在乎媒体怎么评价他的私服。

“这么快就拍好了？”Chris在玄关处换了一双拖鞋。

“过来。”Zach柔声道。

Chris依言做到Zach身边。

Zach拍了拍自己的大腿，“把头躺在上面。”

“搞什么？”Chris小声咕囔了一句，还是躺了沙发上，头枕着Zach的大腿。

“闭上眼睛。”

Chris疑虑地望着Zach，不明白他今天为何有些奇怪。

“听话。”

Zach的声音出奇温柔，Chris不再多想合上了双眼。

温热的手指按揉着太阳穴，酸胀在按摩下渐渐消散，取而代之的是轻松。Zach的双手移到Chris的耳朵，轻柔地揉捏着耳廓，Chris发出一声细小的呻吟。Zach看到Chris没有之前那么紧绷，于是他继续按摩Chris的脸部和脖子，直到亲密的爱人完全地放松。

完全放松后疲倦来袭，Chris在Zach力道适中的按摩中睡着了。

Zach听着Chris平稳的呼吸，移开他的头，起身去拿了一条毯子盖在他身上。

睡吧，亲爱的。

 

Chris这一觉是今日睡得最香最久，醒来已经是第二天早上。能有这么好的一个睡眠还得感谢Zach。想到Zach，Chris四下看了看没有他的身影，想必又去片场了。Chris起床吃了一点早餐，然后准备去超市买点日用品，但助理的电话让他不得不放弃原有的计划。

今天还有一个脱口秀要录，现在必须出发去录影棚了。

节目还是那一套，都是围绕着最新的电影，Chris内疚的心情去而复还，他在节目里说这是自己的责任，他感到很抱歉。

脱口秀结束之后，Chris独立离开了，他沿着街道行走，路过一家电影院，他忽然想进去看看自己的电影，但最终还是没有实现，因为Zach给他打了电话。

 

一个月的时间悄然而逝。这一个月里，Chris和Zach聚少离多，这是他们的工作，偶尔的分别更能促进感情。只是最近Zach神神秘秘的，好像有什么事情瞒着他。

Chris旁敲侧击也没问出所以然，加上电影带来持续的低迷更让他患得患失，他竟害怕Zach是不是想离开他。

这一天，风和日丽。

Chris以为Zach又在去片场开工，结果却被告知，他的戏已经杀青。

Zach从房间里拿出两个小行李箱，将其中一个塞到Chris的手上。

“走吧，我们出去散散心。”

难道Zach这些时间很神秘的事情就是在安排行程？

“发什么愣，赶紧走吧，别错过时间。”Zach推着Chris离开。

Zach带着Chris来到一个私人的机场，放好行李，换了衣服就来到停机坪。一架直升机停在那里，飞行员朝他们招了招手，Zach就和Chris手拉手过去。

“都准备好了吗？好了我们就出发。”飞行员带上墨镜，率先上了直升机。

Zach拍了拍Chris的肩，“上去吧。”

Chris挑了一下眉——这还是和Zach学来的，看着Zach后背背着的东西，“你没告诉我还要跳伞？”

“你会害怕吗？”Zach跟着挑眉——这个动作他可熟练多了。

“你别害怕就行。”Chris不甘示弱。

螺旋桨盘旋，直升机慢慢起飞。

湛蓝的天空变近，地面川流不息的人群和汽车变得渺小。

直升机带着他们来到一篇碧海前，Chris可以看到蔚蓝的海岸线。在天空中看海洋完全是不一样的感受，仿佛自己被这抹纯粹的颜色包围，全世界都只剩下这令人心生荡漾的蔚蓝。

Zach再次在指导员的指导下检查身上带着的装备以及复习等会跳伞时的要领。确认无误后，又和Chris交代了一些关键点，最后指导员将Chris身上的锁扣和Zach身上的连接。

飞到了指定位置，一切准备就绪之后，Zach抱着Chris从直升机上一跃而下。

极速下降让Chris有些难以呼吸，开始的时候他很害怕，但Zach一直抱着他。风吹散了Zach在他耳边的话语，却吹不散温暖的体温。Chris不再感到害怕，他开始欣赏起眼前的美景。

这绝对是他见过最美的风景。

Chris忍不住高声呼喊，心中所有的烦闷的压抑随着呐喊一扫而空

下降到一定高度的时候，Zach打开降落伞。下降的速度变慢，Chris得以更好了欣赏眼前的海天一色。

“我爱你！Chris Pine！”

Zach突然大声告白。

还真是惊喜，Chris也大声道：“我爱你，Zachary Quinto！”

最终降落伞落到沙滩上，一听稳Chris就迫不及待吻上Zach。直到几声干咳声响起，他们才放开彼此。Chris不好意思的对着指导员笑笑。

之后的时间他们十指相扣在沙滩上漫步。

“谢谢你，Zach。”

“你不需要和我说这个词。”

Chris侧过脸，“你这段时间就是为这一跳做准备是吗？”

Zach淡淡一笑，“我看了你的访谈，知道你心情不好，我只想让你放松一下。”Zach听了下来，与Chris面对面，“那不是你的错，Chris，一部电影的失利不该只怪演员，更方面都有问题，这部戏剧本其实有很大的问题，这就注定了它的失败。”

“我知道，我就是忍不住会去想。”Chris往前走了一步，拉近与Zach的距离，“不过现在我不会再多想，如果那样岂不辜负了你的一番美意？”Chris歪头一笑，Zach将吻印在他的唇上。

夕阳西下，金色的阳光沐浴着两颗相爱的灵魂，这世间没什么能将他们分开。


	3. 白首不相离

Zach望着镜子里的自己。  
  
这张脸比过去胖了一些，脸颊的胶原蛋白也不复从前，眼角有细细的皱纹。这些都不是Zach关注的重点，他的重点是夹杂在黑发里的几根白发。  
  
很显然这几根白发已经存在很久，可Zach一直忽略，直到今天才忽然发现。  
  
浴室的门突然打开，Chris穿着松垮垮的灰色的棉质睡衣进来，脖子和肩膀的相连处还有一个红印，金棕色的头发经过一夜乱糟糟的，睡眼惺忪。Zach很怕他一个没看清会撞到墙上。  
  
Chris边走边打哈欠，“我还以为你去工作室了。”  
  
Zach转过身绕到Chris身后，从后面抱着他，“马上就走。”话虽这么说着，他的手却不愿意放开，头还埋在Chris的脖子里，汲取着属于深爱之人特有的味道。  
  
Chris清醒了，他放下牙刷，透过镜子看着Zach，“你怎么了？”一定有哪里不对劲，他感觉到Zach的情绪低落。  
  
“没事。”Zach最后吻了吻Chris的脸颊，“我去工作了。”  
  
Chris还想再说什么，但Zach已经松手，离开浴室。  
  
Chris这下更加确认Zach心里有事。  
  
  
“你是什么时候来的？”Zach一开完会回到自己的办公室就看到Chris正坐在他的办公桌前，拿着自己喜欢的《追忆似水年华》看得津津有味。  
  
Chris抬眸，微笑，“有一会了，他们说你在开会，就没让人告诉你。”  
  
Zach走近，在Chris的头顶落下一吻，“你不是要去给你的新戏拍封面吗？”  
  
Chris像个孩子一样转动着椅子玩，“已经结束。”  
  
“比我想象得快。”Zach解开衬衫最上面的两个纽扣。也许是早上的心情影响，他总觉得很压抑，仿佛被无形的手扼住喉咙，难以呼吸。  
  
“当然，”Chris嘴角一扬，开玩笑道：“谁让我那么英俊，怎么拍都是完美。”  
  
若是平常，Zach一定会反驳，一定会取笑，Chris也在等待着Zach的反唇相讥，但预想的情节没有出现，Chris只看到Zach嘴角抽动几下，转身进入休息室。  
  
Chris立马察觉事情不同寻常，他赶紧从椅子上起来，跟着走进休息室。  
  
Zach西装都没脱，躺在床上，双眼空洞地望着天花板上垂着的吊灯。  
  
Chris轻轻躺到他身边，头靠在他的胸膛上，听着胸腔里沉稳有力的心跳声，问：“你怎么了？有心事？”Chris赶在Zach要否认之前道：“别说没事，我能感觉出来，从早上你就不太对劲，Zach，我们都承诺过，没有欺骗，不会隐瞒。”  
  
Zach的手指梳理着Chris细软的头发，久久之后才说：“Chris，我不再年轻了，而你还是那么年轻……”  
  
Chris哭笑不得地打断Zach，“就是这个？”Chris盘腿坐起，与Zach四目相对，“所以从早上开始你就是因为这件事心情不好？”Chris拍了一下Zach的胸膛，有些难以理解，“拜托，我们才差三岁，差别没有那么大！”  
  
Zach伸手抚摸着Chris的脸颊和下巴，“我今天发现我有白头发了。”  
  
闻言，Chris立马伏在Zach身上，将自己的头发展示给他，“你看看，我早就有白头发，甚至比你的都多，这是自然的发展，并没什么大不了。”  
  
Chris的白发出现是比Zach早，胡子也早已花白，可他从来没有当一回事。  
  
“那不一样，你有一颗纯真的心，就算岁月流逝，满头白发也改变不了你年轻的心。而我，会老去，心境也会随之变老，你的心态却永远不会老去。”Zach的目光变得悠远，这很奇怪，Chris的样貌和过去相比是成熟不少，可是当他穿上十年前的衣服，又几乎没有什么变化。反观自己，身材、样貌都不复当年。“我突然很害怕，我们之间的差距变大……我怕失去你。”  
  
“傻瓜。”Chris翻身与Zach并排躺在一起，“什么时候你变得这么敏感？我一直以为我才是更感性的那一个。”  
  
Zach还沉浸在自怨自艾中没有回答Chris的问题，“你还是那么迷人……如果哪天……”  
  
“Zach！”Chris生气道：“你是在怀疑我吗？还是怀疑你自己？你明明知道我有多爱你，我们经历了这么多才在一起，现在你却怀疑这份感情？”Chris越说越气，干脆起来离开，不想理会这个笨蛋。  
  
Zach慌忙拉住Chris，“对不起，Chris，我不是那意思，我只是……今天太糟了。”Zach松开Chris，懊恼地将脸埋在手掌中。  
  
Chris叹了一口气，坐回Zach的身边，“我也是急了，我爱你，Zach，这一点毋庸置疑，我们都会有老去的那一天，我相信随着时间的推移，你我之间的感情不会淡，反而会越加浓厚。”Chris苦涩一笑，“你说你害怕失去我，其实我更害怕失去你，亲爱的，你都不知道这个年纪的你有多大的魅力。很多时候看到听到别人称赞你像个行走的荷尔蒙时我都是又高兴又嫉妒，你是属于我的，你的一切都只能属于我。”  
  
“对不起，Chris，”Zach拉下Chris，在他的眼睛上、脸上、唇上落下一个又一个的吻，“是我太过忧虑了，但是，宝贝，你太优秀了，优秀得让我担心自己会配不上你。”  
  
Chris回吻着Zach，交换了一个缠绵的吻后，说：“你忘了，你曾经形容我们是硬币的两个面，只有在一起才是完整。我们之间没有谁配得上配不上的问题，我们从相爱后就是一直互相扶持，互相成长，我们早已经融为一体，不分彼此。”  
  
Zach的食指描绘着Chris的眉骨，“Chris，我爱你，我如此爱你……”  
  
Chris抓住Zach的手指，放在嘴边亲吻，“我知道，所以不要再怀疑自己，几根白发不算什么，与我而言，最幸福的事情是十年后、二十年后……直到生命的尽头都能与你携手同行，就算霜白了头发，满脸的皱纹，你永远都是我的最爱，我的唯一。我爱着你的从不是你的样貌。”  
  
“我亦如此。”  
  
Zach眼角有些湿润，他不像Chris那么容易感触，但此刻他很想流泪，不再是因为从早上开始笼罩的阴霾，而是因为感激上苍让他有幸遇到了Chris——他生命里最明亮的光。  
  
Chris重新爬上床，岔开腿跪坐在Zach身上，手指在他的胸膛上划着，“今天是情人节，你都没和我说情人节快乐。”  
  
Zach如梦方醒，他竟然因为几根白发忘记了这么重要的日子！这绝对不可饶恕！  
  
“Sorry，Chris，我……”  
  
Chris的食指抵在Zach的唇上，“嘘……别道歉，与你在一起的每一天对我来说都是情人节。”Chris弯腰，轻咬着Zach的耳垂，在他耳边低语，“现在，Fuck me！”  
  
  
激情过后，Chris浑身发软，此刻他感觉自己像躺在棉花上面，舒服得手指都不想动一下。  
  
余韵消散，Zach还不愿将自己的老二抽离，他喜欢留在Chris的身体里，享受着又湿又热的紧致包裹。  
  
“Zach，别太兴奋哦。”Chris感受到Zach留在身体里的变化，他们才经历了一轮的酣畅淋漓，他的酥麻都还未完全消散。  
  
Zach却没理会Chris，贴紧Chris，慢慢律动。  
  
“还说自己老了，”Chris戏谑，“这次可别那么用力，我吃不消。”  
  
高潮来临的那一瞬间，Zach抱紧Chris，低哑着声音说：“Chris，我们结婚吧。”  
  
Chris的眼角溢出泪水，不知道是因为欢愉还是因为Zach不太浪漫的求婚。  
  
“好。”  
  
这绝对是他收过最棒的情人节礼物。  
  
Chris激动地吻Zach。  
  
岁月流转，白首不相离。


	4. 你曾去过的地方

Chris和一帮朋友去了摩洛哥。

Zach留在LA，为即将上演的舞台剧做准备。

出发的前一夜，Zach抱着Chris，仿佛末日来临，抵死缠绵。

枕头上还残留着Chris的气息，那是Zach这些时日的慰藉。

思念无可避免，除了每天例行的电话，Zach就只能看着随行朋友发的照片和视频。

他们骑着摩托从一个城市穿越到另外一个城市。

粼粼湖水作伴，蓝天白云相陪。

Chris很开心。

 

Chris走在摩洛哥的大街小巷。

他看到巷子里的小书店。

他看到广场上舞蛇的人。

他看到集市上卖地毯和香料的商贩。

他走过的，Zach也曾走过。

 

他们要前往下一个城市。

途中路过一片湖。

湖水倒影着蓝天。

美得令人心醉。

Chris却在想，这样的美景为什么不是和Zach一同欣赏？

迎面而来的风吹来撒哈拉的沙，吹乱了头发，吹不散心中的牵挂。

Zach，他独自在家一切都还好吗？

 

Zach不好。

夜里没有Chris的温度，双人床也变大了。

这不是他们第一次的分别，也不是分别最久的一次。

却是想念最深的一次。

Zach看着网上的照片。

Chris去了以色列。

Zach没忍住给Chris打了电话，委屈着问：“什么时候才回来啊？”

“你想我了？”

“是啊，想得睡不着。”

Chris笑着：“Zach，我也想你。”

 

Zach想起出发前的那一夜，他摸着Chris汗湿的头发，问：“为什么要去摩洛哥？”

Chris吻了吻他的唇，回答：“因为那是你去过的地方，我想在同一片天空下，走你走过的路，看你看过的风景，呼吸你呼吸过的空气，感受你感受过的情怀。”

因为，那是你曾去过的地方。

 


	5. 晨

没和Zach结婚的时候，Chris还算是自律的一个人，固定的时间吃饭、看书、睡觉，和Zach同居之后，其它没变，只是在不需要工作的时间里，早上越来越容易赖床。

婚后的人夜晚总是有很多娱乐项目导致第二天起床失败。

此刻Chris睡得正香，在摩洛哥和以色列玩了那么多天，回家是一身疲惫。

门铃响起，Chris的脸皱了皱，Zach将他毛茸茸的脑袋按进自己的胸膛，亲了亲发旋，轻声说：“继续睡吧，我去看看。”

安抚好Chris，Zach轻手轻脚下了床，裹了件蓝色真丝睡袍去开门。

门外站着几个工作人员，还带着摄像机。Zach这才想起，Chris在出去度假之前说过要给TOPPERs录一个开奖视频。

开奖嘉宾还在呼呼大睡，可能已经忘了这件事。

Zach开了门让工作人员进来，让他们在客厅等一会。Zach走进卧室，Chris抱着一个枕头，被子堪堪盖住腰部，半个屁股和笔直修长的双腿露在外面。Zach庆幸他家的主卧在二楼，不然这样的美景一定会被眼尖的工作人员捕捉到。

Zach坐到Chris身边，手指穿过Chris柔顺浓密的头发。Zach知道Chris有起床气，所以休息日里都会让他睡到自然醒，但今天不行，如果Chris知道Zach因为纵容而不想吵醒他导致没能完成工作，一定会更加生气。

叫了几声之后，Chris终于睁开眼睛。迷迷糊糊，双眼都没焦点。

“几点了？”Chris打着哈欠问。

“时间还早，但是你要工作了。”Zach走进衣柜间开始挑选Chris要穿的衣服。

Chris坐在床中央，大脑还没清醒。

“是TOPPERs，你答应给他们录开奖视频。”Zach拿着挑选好的衣服，浅蓝色的衬衫和黑色条纹西装。

Chris拍了一下额头，如梦方醒，说：“我忘了。”

“人已经来了，”Zach将衣服递给Chris，“快起来吧，录完了还能再睡一会。”

Chris不喜欢在家还穿得那么正式，拒绝了Zach精心挑选的衣服，从衣柜里随便找了白色的T恤和牛仔裤套上。刷了牙洗了脸，又用冷水拍了拍脸，努力让自己清醒一些。

“我看起来怎么样？”Chris透过镜子问倚着门框的Zach。Zach走近，沾了点水将Chris的头发往后梳理，“看起来棒极了。”

准备完毕，Chris和Zach来到客厅。

Chris抱歉地说：“让你们久等了。”

工作人员说：“是我们打扰了。”

Chris微笑，说：“那我们开始吧。”

他们选在院子里，背景的墙爬了生机盎然的绿色藤蔓植物，摄影机工作，Chris开始念他要说的话。

睡眠不足加早上还没吃，Chris大脑有些迟钝，说到一半突然忘了还要说什么，他低头看了一眼写在手上的小抄。感谢Zach预料到会发生这种事情，提前在他的手心写上要说的话。

录完了视频，工作人员一再道谢，反而弄得Chris不好意思。

送走他们之后，Zach见Chris还是精神不济，就让他回去再睡一会。Chris摇了摇头：“睡不着了。”

“那我给你去做早餐。”

 

早餐很简单。

Chris是芝士培根牛油果鸡蛋三明治，Zach则为自己准备了蔬菜沙拉和全麦核桃欧包，配上香醇的咖啡，空气里弥漫一种叫幸福的味道。

“你瘦了。”Zach看着Chris清瘦的面容说，“要养养了。”

“可能是前段时间工作多了些，别那么大惊小怪。”Chris的视线移到Zach的肚子上，揶揄道，“你倒是胖了不少嘛。”

“Christopher Pine……”

Chris笑着举手投降：“好吧，我知道你很努力得在减肥了，只不过效果好像不佳。”

Zach站起绕过餐桌站在Chris的身边，居高临下地看着他，说：“既然你说效果不佳，我想我该多做点运动来达到最佳的减肥效果。”

Chris歪着头，说：“这么早你想做什么运动？”

Zach拉起Chris将他按在餐桌上，舔去Chris嘴角边的咖啡渍，恶狠狠地说：“活塞运动。”


	6. 小别离

“Christopher Pine，穿得很性感嘛。”隔着越洋电话，Zach的声音听起来有些调戏的韵味。

Chris知道Zach叫他全名的时候就没什么好事，但现在自己不在LA，Zach也不能对他怎么样。

“我也这么觉得，”Chris坐进来接他的车子里，转移话题，“你演出结束了？”

今天是《The Boys in the Band》公演的第二天，昨天的首映很成功。Chris告诉Zach因为工作的原因，可能去不了现场看首映。Zach说没关系，但Chris看的出来Zach有隐隐的失落。爱人的首映比什么都重要，Chris没有通知Zach，戴了棒球帽和墨镜，悄悄出现在剧院。他没有选择前排位置，坐在倒数几排，看着Zach在舞台上尽情地表演。

Chris再一次为自己的爱人感到骄傲，Zach是属于戏剧，属于舞台，在台上他与角色融为一体，充满魅力。

演出结束后，Chris坐在车里等Zach，事先他已经送过一束花，没有署名，但Zach知道是他。

没多久Zach就从剧院后门出来，很多影迷等在这里。Zach和另外几位主演很有耐心地签名、合照。

Chris在车上等了好一会，Zach终于坐上了车。回家后Chris开了瓶红酒庆祝。

美好的夜晚当然不只是红酒，还有吻和温柔的缠绵。

 

“结束了，”Zach看着手机上Chris的照片说，“现在正坐地铁回家”

Chris调皮地说：“别太想我哦。”肚子“咕”的响了一声，助理姐姐贴心地递给他一个盒子，翻开一看，盒子里放着几个卡诺里卷。

“我每天都会想你。”Zach放大新鲜出炉的Chris的照片，白色的针织衫很薄，艳色的乳 | 头若隐若现。Zach无声地笑了笑，Chris穿衣服永远都是这么随性。

电话里传来Chris吃东西的声音，Zach继续翻看照片，他看到Chris白色牛仔裤上似乎有点脏，于是又放大图片，在很尴尬的位置和大腿内侧有点污渍。他肯定又“Pine”了自己一身。

“Christopher Pine，你该换裤子了。”Zach好心提醒。

“什么？”Chris将卡诺里卷塞进嘴巴里，屑沫掉在裤子上。

“你在吃东西吧，肯定掉得身上都是。”Zach完全能想象出Chris现在的样子，在进食的时候他真的像他的粉丝形容的一样像只小仓鼠。

“你是在笑我吗，Zachary Quinto？”Chris拍掉身上的屑沫，肚子也有了充实的感觉，有力气和Zach聊天。

“我不敢，”Zach看到Chris手中拿着的书，这是前两天他推荐给Chris的《The little Friend》，“书好看吗？”

“你选择的什么时候差过？”他和Zach之间有个小情趣，会为对方选书，前段时间他给Zach选了《The Goldfinch》，Zach看完之后就为他选择了同作者的《The little Friend》。

“期待下次你给我选的书。”Zach看了看时间，“到酒店了吗？”

车子刚好到达。

“刚到。”

Zach也到了家。

“快去休息吧。”

“你也是。”Chris走进酒店，在结束通话之前说，“Zach，等我回家。”

 

几天之后，Chris结束了在伦敦的工作回到家，小别之后的恋人们总是容易干柴烈火，Chris一进家门就和Zach吻做一团。Chris急切地想脱掉上衣，Zach制止了他。

Zach隔着薄薄的针织衫咬住了乳 | 头。

“就穿着，很性感。”

Chris手指穿过Zach的黑发，笑着说：“你真是变态。”


	7. 他灿烂如太阳

早上六点。  
  
晨曦微露。  
  
Zach准时醒来，吻了吻还在睡熟的Chris的额头，轻手轻脚地起床准备去晨跑。  
  
这个点路上行人还不是很多，戴上耳机，放好音乐，Zach沿着街道开始慢跑。  
  
一个多小时后晨跑结束，Zach步行到街尾。Chris最喜欢的早餐店还没开门，他就坐在店外的长椅上等待着每日限量的Tacos。  
  
为了打发等待的时间，Zach掏出手机浏览着。  
  
Zach有个小秘密，他喜欢在网上搜索一些关于他和Chris的图片，在那些图片里，他可以看到他们是怎么爱着对方。  
  
突然，Zach被Tumblr上两张图片吸引住了目光。  
  
一张是他那个还在家睡觉的爱人，而另外一张是自己的狗儿子——Rocco。  
  
Chris那张图片是几年前参演《Horrible Bosses Ⅱ》时的剧照，照片里他笑得灿烂，像发光的小太阳。至于Rocco，则是一次在公园野餐时所拍下的照片。两张照片不是在同一个时间拍摄，却被同一样物品联系起来——系在他们脖子上的方巾。  
  
那是一条橙色的扎染方巾，它的主人是Chris Pine，现在却放在Zach房间里的某个角落。  
  
Zach看着图片无声地笑了，网友的眼可真尖，这都能发现。  
  
街上的人慢慢多了，人来人往，匆匆而过，谁也没留意有个男人坐在街边拿着手机傻笑。  
  
Zach想起那是四年前，他和Chris刚刚确立关系，但还未开始同居。Chris接了《Horrible Bosses Ⅱ》，饰演Rex Hanson，一个小坏蛋。  
  
热恋中的人总是希望能时时刻刻在一起，Chris在拍摄尾声没耐住想念去找了Zach。那一晚的Chris用实际行动告诉Zach，他有多想念他。他的吻，他的一切。  
  
第二天回剧组的时候，Chris将橙色的方巾遗忘在Zach的家。Zach替他洗干净收了起来。  
  
这条方巾就一直放在Zach的抽屉里，久而久之也就忘了，直到两年后他参加kellylive的节目收养了Rocco，才重见天日。  
  
Rocco来到家的那天，Chris高兴坏了，坐在地上就和Rocco玩得起劲。  
  
第二天，Chris决定带着Rocco和Skunk去野餐，他找了一条白色的方巾围在Skunk的脖子上。Zach看着为狗儿子打扮的Chris，忽然想起了那条橙色的方巾。  
  
Zach立马走向衣帽间去找，终于，在抽屉最里面找到了Chris两年前遗忘的方巾。  
  
Zach回到客厅，Chris已经把野餐的食物和水都准备好了，见Zach出来就催促着他快点出发。  
  
“等一下，”Zach蹲下，将方巾围在Rocco的脖子上，“你不能只给Skunk打扮。”  
  
Chris看着Rocco脖子的方巾，觉得很是眼熟：“这是我的吗？”  
  
“是，两年前你忘记戴走。”  
  
“原来在你这，那时候拍戏找不到了我特意又去买了一条，”Chris捶了一下Zach的胸，“你为什么不还给我？”  
  
“我是想还给你，但时间久了就忘了，现在我们已经在一起了，你的就是我的，我的也是你的。”Zach将Rocco的狗绳交给Chris，“走吧，儿子们都等不及要出去玩了。”  
  
野餐就在不远处的公园，周末人比较多，他们寻了一块人相对少的地方，铺好餐布，放好食物，Chris迫不及待带着儿子们去玩，Zach坐在一旁看着，时不时用手机记录下玩得不亦乐乎的Chris和儿子们。  
  
玩得肚子饿了Chris才回来，拿起三明治就往嘴里送。Rocco和Skunk眼巴巴地看着Chris吃东西，Zach没忍住笑了出来，用手机记录下了这一刻，然后传到自己的社交平台。  
  
只是没想到这张照片会在日后被粉丝发现，然后找到Chris饰演Rex时的剧照。

  
  
早餐店的门被推开，挂在门外的风铃被撞得发出清脆的声音。Zach从回忆中醒来，看到店主友善地笑了笑。  
  
店主是位五十岁左右的墨西哥裔妇人，做的Tacos是这条街最正宗最好吃的。她看到是Zach回以微笑，说：“又来Chris给买Tacos了？”  
  
他们是老主顾，和店主已经很熟络。  
  
“是啊，昨天和我说有阵子没吃了。”Zach暗笑，明明从伦敦回来后才吃过。  
  
店主将特意多加了酱汁的Tacos交给Zach：“我多加了料，快给他拿去吧。”店主有时候很羡慕Chris，只要他回家，Zach就会来排队给他买Tacos，不像她家那位，每次都要提醒好几遍才会给她带喜欢的东西。  
  
“谢谢。”Zach付了钱就带着Tacos回家。  
  
Chris还趴在床上睡着，Zach去简单地冲了个澡，洗去晨跑出的汗。  
  
脑子里又想起了在Tumblr看到的图片，方巾现在又在哪里呢？  
  
在决定结婚的时候，他们共同买了房子，更大也更温馨。  
  
搬家时丢了很多东西，Zach也记不起来方巾最后放在哪里，只好先从衣帽间找起。  
  
费了好大一番功夫，Zach才找到，它和另外一些不经常用的围巾放在一起。  
  
Chris睡足了，正要睁开眼睛，却被一块柔软的布料蒙住了眼睛。  
  
“搞什么？”Chris伸手想要扒下来，Zach制止了他。  
  
“别动。”  
  
温柔的吻隔着布料落在眼睛上，又落在鼻尖、嘴唇上。  
  
Zach的手钻进Chris的睡衣，顺着腰线抚摸。Chris怕痒，扭动着身体笑个不停，Zach加深了吻，让笑声变成了呻吟。  
  
安宁的早晨因为一场情事变得缱绻。  
  
  


被Zach吃干抹净的Chris终于吃上了Tacos。

“你怎么会突然想到这条围巾？”Chris以为搬家的时候围巾早就丢了。

Zach不说话直接把网上两张图片打开给他看。

Chris看了一眼，大笑：“哈哈……他们可真厉害！”都是很久以前的图了，竟然都能找出来，佩服佩服！

“可不是吗？我看到的时候也吓了一跳。”Zach抹掉Chris嘴角的酱汁，“难得休息，今天有什么打算吗？”

Chris将剩余的Tacos全部塞进嘴里，含糊不清地说：“我打算去看…King TUT巡回展，要一起吗？”  
  
Zach贴心地将咖啡推到他面前，说：“我的荣幸。”


	8. In New York

Chris和Zach去纽约了。

Chris要出席Turner Upfront 2018，Zach则是有访谈节目要上。

酒店房间里。

Chris的身体紧贴着窗户，吐出的气息雾化了玻璃，让窗外璀璨的夜景只剩下模模糊糊的光晕。

身后，Zach扣住他的腰。

深入浅出，与喘息交织。

夜色再美，美不过深爱之人的眼波流转、动情呻吟。

Zach觉得自己非常幸运，能在茫茫人海中遇到Chris并与他结合。时光会老去，他们会长白发，会有皱纹，可是时间只会让他们更加相爱。

Chris曾说过他享受自然的老去，而Zach享受和Chris一同老去。

玻璃映出Chris迷离的双眼，他的腿在颤抖，腰在无力，头皮在过电般的发麻，仿佛踩着云朵，又好似在大海中沉浮。他转过头，寻找到Zach的双唇毫无章法地亲吻，断断续续地叫着爱人的名字：“Zach……Zach……我要到了……”

Zach自然清楚Chris的每一个变化。身体的紧绷，破碎的呻吟，还有流泪的眼睛。

“等我一起。”Zach低喃，抱紧Chris，更快、更狠、更激烈。

极乐降临。

Chris腿一软，带着Zach跌坐在地毯之上。

Zach亲吻着Chris湿润的眼睛，却发现Chris的脸上磕破了，小小的血珠正在渗出。

Zach在上面落下一吻。

指间的酥麻慢慢褪去，Chris慵懒地伸手摸着Zach的脸颊：“怎么了？”

Zach抚摸着小伤口：“这里破了。”一定是刚才不小心蹭到窗户上的锁扣，“你明天还要出席活动。”

Chris通过窗户的倒影看了看，不以为然地说：“才这么一点，没关系的。”

Zach却说：“我想要你在镜头前是最完美的存在。”

“完美不是外表，”Chris的手放在Zach的左侧胸口，“而是这里。”

 

Zach觉得Chris穿红色的衣服很好看，他想起十年前拍摄《Star Trek》时，Chris穿的那一身红色学员制服是那么耀眼，让他一眼就是万年。

今天出席活动的Chris选择了豆沙红的上衣和砖红色的长裤。

颜色很鲜艳，如果上衣不是Polo衫就更好了。

但只要Chris穿的舒服就可以——他总是这样随心所欲。这也是Zach深爱他的原因之一。

Zach的访谈节目在昨天就已经结束，今天无所事事就在房间里上网。

他在网上看着Chris的照片，Chris的状态看起来不错，有一瞬间照片里的Chris和几年前的重叠，下巴尖尖的，眼眸的颜色也是一如既往的蔚蓝清澈。

Zach看了几张，笑声从嘴角溢出，才夸他好看，就给你调皮的表情。无奈也有趣。

记者采访，四周嘈杂，Zach有些听不清楚视频里的Chris到底在说什么。突然，一个又高又壮的身影出现在镜头之内。Zach当然认得这个人，那是Shaquille O'Neal，前湖人队的中锋，自己和Chris还去看他的比赛。

Chris和O'Neal打招呼，脸上全是笑，看上去就像是迷弟见到了自己的偶像。

如果他在场，估计也会流露出那样的表情。

Zach又看了一会，肚子饿了，他拿起手机准备上街。

 

看到那张照片时，Zach还在吃饭。

Zach不得不感慨网路的迅速，那方才发生，这里他就已经看到图片。

照片是Chris和O'Neal的，Chris小鸟依人地靠着O'Neal的胸膛上，一只手放在O'Neal的胸口，闭着双眼，嘴角上翘，一脸幸福的模样，而O'Neal揽住Chris的肩头，占有欲十足地看着镜头。

该死的身高差。

Zach知道这只是开玩笑的合影，可他就是觉得胃里不舒服，像喝了一大口的醋。

 

Chris回来已经很晚了，一天的活动让他腰背发酸，此时此刻很想有张舒适的床能躺一下。

回到酒店的房间，出乎意料地是房间里漆黑一片。

Zach去哪里了？

Chris打开玄关处的灯，被坐在沙发上的Zach吓了一跳：“你怎么不开灯啊？”

“玩得开心吗？”Zach反问。

Chris走过去，弯腰看着Zach的眼睛：“你不对劲。”

Zach的视线下移，抓住Chris的手，放在自己的胸口：“他的胸膛是不是很宽？靠着是不是很有安全感？”

Chris笑出声，他可算知道Zach的不对劲是怎么回事了：“你嫉妒了。”

“是啊，我嫉妒了。”Zach猛地站起来，将Chris推倒在沙发上，“所以，你要补偿我。”

“你想要我怎么补偿你？”Chris故意舔了舔嘴唇，Zach对他这个动作总是没有自制力。

果不其然，Zach狠狠地吻了上去。

“用你的肉体补偿。”Zach危险性十足地说。

 

纽约又下雨了。

Zach有另外一个活动要参加，出门的时候天是晴朗，他没带伞，没想到这雨说下就下。

玻璃上的水线蜿蜒。

Chris从床上起来，昨晚和Zach一夜疯狂让他的身体还有隐隐的酸痛。

都一把年纪了，还像小年轻一样索要无度，以后不能再让Zach嫉妒了，他可经不起折腾。

雨有些小了。

Chris打算去接他的爱人。

白色T恤，黑色牛仔裤，卡其色短靴以及蓝色的棒球帽，Chris的最爱。

雨天有点冷，Chris又穿了一件长款的外套，从酒店拿了一把伞，又在街口买了一杯咖啡，万事俱备，出发去接Zach。

 

Zach从录制现场出来就看到了Chris。

“你怎么来了？”

Chris主动上前与Zach十指紧扣：“接你回去。”

Zach啄了一下Chris的唇：“你接到我了，现在我们走吧。”

雨纷纷下。

牵着你的手，走过春夏，走过每一个晴天和雨天。

 

 


	9. 迟到

Zach做过很多关于迟到的梦。  
  
上课迟到，上班迟到，约会迟到……因为错过公交车，因为天气，或者因为种种其他莫名其妙的原因，他迟到了。  
  
有时候梦太过真实，Zach都难以分清是梦境还是现实。  
  
去试镜《Stau Trek》的前一夜，Zach又梦见自己迟到了。  
  
梦里他在等地铁，平常很准时的地铁竟然一直未出现。Zach着急地看着时间，地铁终于来了，他挤了上去。  
  
地铁快速地前行，一站又一站。  
  
渐渐地，Zach察觉到不对劲。  
  
地铁一直在走，却没有终点。  
  
时间所剩无几，Zach焦急万分。喊叫，拍打……没有什么可以阻挡地铁的前行，Zach一咬牙，撞向地铁的门。  
  
他跌进一片金光之中。  
  
梦醒了。  
  
Zach看了看床头柜上的闹钟，凌晨5点，睡意全无，他起床为今天的试镜做准备。  
  
  
Zach是在试镜的时候对Chris一见钟情。  
  
就像James Kirk和Spock终会在舰桥相遇，他和Chris也仿佛命中注定。试戏时的火花碰撞，就注定了他们会是天生一对。  
  
可笑的是，在遇见彼此之前，他们都不相信命中注定与天生一对。  
  
  
以友情的方式守护了爱情很多年，Zach始终不敢跨过那一步。他清楚对Chris的渴望，就算时隔多年，再见到那时候的访谈或照片，他都会被当时的自己的赤裸裸的眼神惊讶到。  
  
无意识的，自然流露的才最真实的情感。  
  
他爱Chris，可是只能默默爱着，他承受不住如影相随却只以朋友的方式。  
  
也许，远离能让热烈的爱冷却。  
  
Zach选择去纽约发展。  
  
离开那天Chris去送他了。  
  
临别前Chris和Zach拥抱，迟迟不愿松手。他的下巴抵着Zach的肩，他轻声地说：我会想你。  
  
广播播放着航班的讯息，Zach从未如此希望曾经做过的那些关于迟到的梦能变成现实。他希望飞机晚点，让他能有时间与Chris再拥抱片刻。  
  
可惜，航班很准时，载着Zach去了千里之外。  
  
  
新的城市，新的开始。  
  
Zach还是会想着Chris。  
  
在每一个清晨和夜晚。  
  
大半年后。  
  
Chris说要来纽约看他，Zach兴奋地睡不着觉。  
  
第二天他开车去接Chris，遇上了路阻，错过了接机。  
  
他迟到了。  
  
Chris自己坐车去了市区，却遇上了同志大游行。他被一个只有老二上套了一只袜子的壮汉追了好几条街。Chris从未遇到过这种情况，惊慌失措地给Zach打求助电话。  
  
Zach赶到的时候Chris正躲在一家咖啡店里。看着他受惊的样子，Zach想笑却又觉得他这幅可怜兮兮的模样太需要一个安慰的拥抱。  
  
久别重逢，想说的话很多，但又不知道如何说起。  
  
Chris定了酒店，Zach让他退了，反正他家里房间也有，何必去住酒店。  
  
回到住处之后，Zach问Chris刚才怎么回事，Chris如实相告，引得Zach大笑不止。  
  
Chris佯装生气，Zach去逗他。一来二去，两个人抱着跌进沙发。  
  
视线撞在一起，气息纠缠，Zach脑一热，低头吻了上去。  
  
惊讶、怀疑、试探最后融为一体。  
  
Chris回吻着Zach，贴着他的嘴唇说：我想你，Zach。  
  
心里空缺了很久的地方被填满了，从今往后他们都不再是孤身一人。  
  
几天之后，Chris要回LA了，Zach与他一同。  
  
有Chris的地方才是家。  
  
在向Chris表明心迹的路上Zach迟到了，但幸好他没有因此错过。


	10. 宣传照

“honey，我看见你了。”

 

“嗯？”被电话吵醒的Chris捏了捏眉心，“你在哪？”Zach不是应该还在纽约吗？

 

Zach不答，反而揶揄道：“新剧照很帅。”

 

Chris一头雾水，坐起，拿了个枕头放在身后：“Zachary，你到底在说什么？”

 

手机响起信息的提示音。

 

Chris点开一看，Zach发来的是一张双层公交车的照片，车身上被剧照、宣传照以及广告覆盖。Chris的照片也在其中。

 

眉头微敛，目光坚定，原来是《One Day She'll Darken》的宣传照。

 

Chris哭笑不得：“你把我吵醒就是因为看到我的剧照了？”

 

“是啊，我看到大明星太激动了。”

 

“Zachary……”

 

Zach笑了：“好了，不和你开玩笑了，我打电话给你就是告诉你，照片很帅。”

 

“真幼稚！”Chris滑下身体，钻进被窝，“你什么回来？”

 

Zach笑得更欢：“想我了？”

 

Chris故意说：“别自作多情，我只是想知道我还能一个人霸占一张床多久。”

 

Zach遗憾地说：“那你要失望了，过一会我就飞回去，说不定还能赶上和你的晚餐。”未了，Zach又说，“洗干净等我。”

 

“fuck you，Zachary！”

 

Chris挂断电话，想睡却已睡不着，索性起床去超市转转。

 

要买点食物和Zach共进晚餐。

 


	11. 可爱的克里斯

如果让Zach用一个词形容Chris，Zach会说有很多的词语，但现在他的回答是可爱。

 

用可爱形容一个快四十岁的男人似乎不太恰当，但这就是Zach最真实的感受。

 

Chris有很多很多的瞬间都会让Zach深刻认识到这一点。

 

刚睡醒时随意支棱的头发和惺忪的睡眼。

 

吃饭时鼓起的两颊，粉丝说他像只小仓鼠。

 

开车时两手并拢握着方向盘的上方，看上去就像是绷紧了神经，时刻警惕着。

 

逛街时总习惯用燕尾夹夹着现金。

 

害羞时垂下的眼眸和红透的耳朵。

 

开怀大笑时露出的小小虎牙。

 

就连朝狗仔竖中指都透露着随性的可爱。

 

还有一些是可爱和性感并存。

 

无意识的噘嘴、吐舌头和摸鼻子。

 

坐在椅子上无法安分的双脚以及抚摸着大腿内侧的手。

 

有些瞬间独属于Zach。

 

情到深处时蜷起的脚趾和弓起的脊背。

 

流出的泪水和带着哭腔的求饶。

 

甚至是软乎乎的小肚子和胸口的痣。

 

可爱得让他爱不释手。

 

 

如果要让Zach说出Chris最可爱的时候，Zach会说是Chris走路的样子。

 

Chris走路的样子怪异又别扭，摇摇摆摆像只企鹅。

 

Zach第一次见到的时候笑了，Chris送了他一记白眼。Zach解释并不是取笑，而且被可爱到了。

 

后来，Zach又见过Chris站立的姿势，比走路更有趣。

 

那不常见，大多数发生在下车的时候。

 

膝盖往内弯，连带着两只脚的脚尖也向内相对。

 

Zach想起他们在日本宣传《Star Trek》的时候，宣传之余和Chris在动漫商店里看到的漫画。漫画里的少女就喜欢这样站着。留着胡子的Chris在外形上可一点都不少女，但他的神情和含笑的眉眼比漫画里虚构的人物还要招人喜欢。

 

当然，这是能回答的最可爱，不能和外界分享的是在他们结婚时，Chris又哭又笑地和Zach交换戒指。

 

那只属于他们。


	12. 过敏

每年春夏交替的时候，Chris很容易就会过敏。

 

身上出现红点，又痒又难受，他总是控制不住想要去挠。Zach会制止，如果挠破留下疤痕就不好了。尽管Chris一再强调，男人留点疤没什么大不了。

 

五月末的洛杉矶阳光明媚，Chris不想待在家里辜负美好的时光，于是约了朋友一起吃午饭。

 

和朋友许久未见，要聊的话题自然很多。

 

聊工作，聊生活。

 

聊到感情的时候Chris笑得最开心。

 

那是当然，徜徉在爱与幸福中的人怎么会不开心？

 

谈笑中，朋友瞥见Chris脖子上有一小块红印，问他是不是又过敏了。

 

Chris摸着脖子，耳朵在发烫。

 

是啊，又过敏了。

 

他回答。

 

朋友以为那是过敏了的红印，其实不然。

 

那是一枚吻痕。

 

来自Zach。

 

 


	13. 洗手台的故事

Zach从剧院回来的时候夜已经深了。

 

这个时间点，他以为Chris睡了，但推开卧室的门时，双人床上不见爱人的身影。

 

浴室隐隐地传来水声。

 

Zach往浴室走去。

 

门没锁。

 

Chris洗澡没有锁门的习惯，反正家里只有他们两个人。

 

移开门，浴室里热气腾腾，水雾缭绕。

 

Chris站在淋浴之下，热水从头顶浇落，他闭着眼，嘴里哼着歌，丝毫没有发现浴室里多了一个人。

 

Zach脱掉上衣，慢慢靠近，从后面抱住Chris。

 

Chris吓了一跳，但马上知道恶作剧的人是Zach。

 

细细密密的吻落在后颈和肩膀上。

 

“你知不知道，你这样很诱人。”Zach说，声音低沉如大提琴。

 

Chris的心脏为这个性感的语调漏了一拍。他觉得很神奇，他们在一起已经很多年了，他还是会为Zach的一句话一个眼神而悸动不已。

 

Chris转过身，用手指梳理着Zach已经被打湿的头发：“这么心急？裤子都不脱。”

 

Zach双手顺着Chris的脊柱慢慢向下，最后落在弹性极佳的臀瓣之上。

 

“我今天遇到Robbie了，”Zach边说边把Chris往洗手台带，“我们聊了一会，她告诉我一件事。”

 

“什么？”

 

“你们在拍摄《Z for Zachariah》时有一段床戏。”Zach双手撑在洗手台上，把Chris困在其中。

 

“那根本算不上床戏。”Chris说。

 

戏里的尺度一点都不大，而且电影上映的时候，Zach已经用实际行动告诉他，就算是演戏，他也会嫉妒。

 

Zach没去反驳，而是笑着说：“她告诉我拍那场戏的时候，你反而像个处子一样紧张，还是她建议就靠着台子去做。”

 

Chris的脸红得更彻底，他并不是紧张，而是怕冒犯。好吧，也有一些紧张，毕竟在荧幕上他没多少这方面的经验。

 

Zach让Chris坐在洗手台上：“你和我做的时候倒是放得很开。”除了第一次，那对两个人来说都是糟糕的回忆。

 

Chris翻了个白眼：“废话，他们又不是你。”

 

Zach笑得更开心，动手脱掉长裤，欺身压下。Chris不得不靠着镜子。

 

身前是炽热的身躯，身后是冰冷的镜子。

 

“我记得你在访谈里说过，还没拍过全面色情的东西，”Zach建议道，“要不要我们现在先来试试戏？”

 

“你又不是不知道在访谈里我很多话都是乱说的，”Chris与Zach交换了一个绵长的吻，“我是乐意和你试戏，不过，这个台子牢固吗？”

 

“那去哪里？”Zach想了想，“或者去厨房？”

 

心动不如行动，Zach准备转移阵地。

 

“等等！”Chris的双腿缠住Zach，“厨房留着下次，现在就在这里。”

 

 

事实证明，他们家的洗手台很牢固，完全可以承受住剧烈的运动。


	14. 逃离

被拍到的时候，Chris是有些不高兴的。这只是一次冲动的旅程，他穿着休闲的印花裤子，拖着拖鞋，行李都没拿，只带了一个双肩包。就是这样即兴的出行，狗仔们都能第一时间跟上，从家中一直跟到机场。

Chris以为自己会习惯无止境的跟拍，但每次闪光灯亮起，他还是心生不悦。刚成名那会，年轻气盛，还会皱着眉头对狗仔竖中指，后来被拍得多了，生气之余更多的是无奈，仅有的几次竖中指也是恶作剧居多。

但是现在，Chris很想再对他们比这个手势，他只是想要一个完全私人的、不被打扰的旅行。

纵使再不高兴，Chris也只能忍着，戴上墨镜将厌恶掩饰，抓着手机，拎着背包，无视此起彼伏的快门声，走进机场，离开洛杉矶。

 

Chris这次的出行是为了两天之后Zach的生日。

《Boys in the bond》公演以来，Zach一直很忙。演出，一个接一个的访谈，为舞台剧拍摄照片……忙碌的生活让他自己都忘了生日临近。

Chris总是很容易忘记很多事情，Zach的生日却记得很牢。年初的时候，他们就计划在Zach生日时去远行，离开人群，寻一处没有喧嚣的地方，享受一段宁静的时光。

可惜工作越来越繁忙，Zach没有太多的时间和Chris去远行，他们只能选择一个近一点的地方，拥有几天二人世界。

地点和时间都是Zach临时决定，以为突如其来的说走就走能躲过狗仔，但结果并不如人意。

坐上飞机后，Chris心情好多了。

舷窗外的云朵像巨大的棉花糖，飞机在其中穿行，阳光照射，给棉花糖镀上一层金光。

想到不久之后就能和Zach拥有自己的一方天地，能为Zach庆祝生日，Chris的嘴角就漾开一抹微笑。


	15. above the average

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗来自a lady

《Wonder Woman》刚上映的时候，Zach和Chris去看过午夜场。买了爆米花和饮料，坐在最后一排。

 

他们不常去电影院看电影，上一次一起去看电影还要追溯到《Star Trek》，那个时候他们互生暧昧，小心翼翼地隐藏感情，现在回想真是两个大笨蛋。

 

Chris的表演一如既往地好，最后赴死时的眼神更是让Zach潸然泪下。看完电影，他们最后离场，Zach一反常态地没有评论，而是和Chris慢慢步行回家。

 

Zach没说不代表Chris不懂，他们从相识到相爱已经十几年，一个眼神一个动作彼此都能知晓。Chris知道Zach是在害怕失去他。Spock曾看着Jim一点一点死去，流泪着说“Right now I am failing”，明明是在演戏，一切都是假的，Chris却真真实实感受到了Zach的害怕，时隔多年才知道，Zach是因为太爱他，即使在戏中，也会真情流露。

 

Chris与Zach十指相扣，相视时微微一笑。

 

此时无声胜有声，一切尽在不言中。

 

再次看《Wonder Woman》，是在Zach生日那天。

 

深邃的星空繁星点点，起伏的海浪声伴随着晚风吹进海边的别墅，窗纱在风中起舞。

 

Chris坐在客厅等待Zach开好红酒回来。

 

生日晚餐是在海边的餐厅，吃完之后，两个人沿着沙滩散步回来。意犹未尽，Zach提议开瓶红酒，然后看场电影。

 

别墅提供了很多碟片，Zach随手拿了一张，竟然是《Wonder Woman》。

 

于是Chris和Zach并排坐着开始看电影。

 

这一次Zach没有那么感性，当看到Chris在池中玩水的时候更是笑得大声。

 

Chris回以的是一记眼刀。

 

电视里播放着Chris捂住重要位置离开水池。

 

Zach戏谑：“没想到你愿意拍裸戏。”

 

“也没有全裸，还套着袜子呢。”Chris敛起笑容，表情变得严肃，“我以前一直觉得自己的身体不太好看，你也知道我的腿和别人不太一样，要在大上银幕展示给观众，我其实很焦虑。可是拍完之后，我释怀了，现在再有人说我的腿像鸟脚一样，也不会难过。”

 

Zach搂过Chris的肩头，让他靠在身上：“上帝在造物的时候不会让每个人都那么完美，我们都有缺陷的地方，你就是太缺乏自信，你的腿，你的屁股，堪称杰作。”Zach亲吻着Chris的嘴角，“如果不是太吸引人，你怎么会在纽约被人追呢？”

 

Chris拍了一下Zach的大腿，又羞又恼地说：“不要再提这件事了！”太丢脸了！

 

“我还要感谢那个人，如果不是他，我们也不会敞开心扉。”

 

Zach揉捏着Chris的耳朵，很快耳朵就红了，手指沿着绯红蔓延的轨迹在Chris身上煽风点火。Chris的呼吸一点一点变得粗重，透着浓浓的情欲的味道。Zach突然一个翻身将Chris压在身上，一只手圈住胯间的勃起，挑眉一笑：“above the average……嗯？”尾音上扬，尽是调戏的韵味。

 

“Shut up！Fuck me already！”

 

                                                                                                                                          ——2018.06.08


	16. 吵架

Chris和Zach吵架了。

 

事情的起因是Tom给Chris打电话，分享他被女王授勋的好消息。这只是好友间分享喜讯，但事情发酵到最后，变成Chris和Zach吵得不可开交。

 

Chris说他和Tom只是朋友，况且Tom还有家室，责怪Zach太多疑。

 

Zach反驳，如果只是朋友，为什么不敢光明正大写上Tom Hardy的名字，而是备注成“Edward”，这分明就是有问题。

 

一来二去，冲动使然，争吵就这样诞生了。

 

人在失去理智的时候，说话就会不经脑子，伤害对方的话脱口而出，完全不考虑说的话会引起怎样的后果。

 

Zach和谁都能友好相处，就是不能和Tom相处愉快，不仅无法相处，还天生不对盘，一见面谁都不给谁好脸色。究其原因，是在《This Means War》上映之后，Zach上网的时候无意中看到一张Chris和Tom的图，他好奇把Chris和Tom的名字并在一起搜索，结果搜出好几张限制级的图片。

 

好奇害死猫，Zach的好奇让他与Tom再也不能成为朋友。

 

Chris不知道原因，只以为Zach太过敏感，而且竟然不信任他！

 

家里的氛围太压抑，Chris不想再多待一秒，摔门而出。出来的急了，车钥匙没拿，Chris只好骑着车库里的自行车。他不知道要骑去哪里，只是不想待在家里和Zach做无意义的争论。

 

Zach站在落地玻璃前，看着Chris头也不回地骑出家门，愤怒让他没有选择追回Chris，而是去了健身房——他需要去发泄心中的怒火，健身房无疑是最好的选择。

 

两个小时的挥汗如雨并没有让Zach的怒意消掉多少，越锻炼越烦躁，Zach干脆不再留恋健身房，戴上发带，耳朵里塞着蓝牙耳机，手机放好音乐，打算出去慢跑。

 

同样漫无目的，Zach只想让自己精疲力尽，不去想和Chris有关的一切。

 

跑着跑着，Zach慢了下来。

 

这条路的尽头是一座公园，他和Chris经常去的公园。潜意识的奔跑竟然把他指引到了这里。

 

Zach的怒气顿消，开始反省，是自己太过冲动，口不择言指责Chris就是因为心虚才偷偷摸摸和Tom通电话。其实他比谁都清楚，Chris爱的只有自己，但理智被酸溜溜的感觉侵蚀得一干二净。

 

天啊！他竟然这么愚蠢地怀疑Chris！

 

Zach后悔莫及，想杀了自己的心都有，但现在必须先找到Chris向他道歉，祈求他的原谅。

 

Zach抽了自己一个巴掌，打算去找Chris，一转身就看到Chris推着自行车从身后缓缓走来。

 

Chris也看到了Zach，他停下脚步，与Zach对望。Zach快步向前，一把抱住Chris，亲吻着他的脸颊，在他耳边一遍一遍说着“对不起”。

 

Chris的眼泪没控制住溢出眼眶，滴在Zach的脖子上：“Zach，你是个混蛋！”

 

“是，我是混蛋，我让你伤心了。”

 

 

他们没有选择立刻回家，Zach接过Chris的自行车，推着朝公园走去——既然他们已经心有灵犀选择来公园寻找慰藉。

 

停好自行车，Zach和Chris坐在公园的长椅上。太阳没入地平线，路灯亮起，Chris打了个喷嚏。出来的时候太冲动，就穿了背心和黑色运动短裤，脚上还是夹趾的拖鞋，现在晚风一吹，温度下降，觉得有点冷。

 

Zach脱下T恤想和Chris交换，Chris嫌弃都是汗味不穿，Zach只好搂着他，用身体给予温暖。

 

“Zach，你为什么不喜欢Tom？”如果这个问题不解决，他们将来还是会吵架。

 

“他……”Zach顿了顿，“他让我嫉妒。”

 

Chris不是很能理解：“他能让你嫉妒什么？和我结婚的又不是他。”

 

Zach把当年在网上看到图片的事情告诉了Chris。那个时候他还是偷偷地爱着Chris，看到心爱的人和别的男人有限制级的图片，当然会嫉妒了——虽然图片是假的。

 

Chris不可抑制地大笑，眼泪都笑出来：“你竟然……哈哈哈……Zach，你太可爱了。”

 

Zach又气又恼，就知道说出来会被Chris嘲笑。

 

Chris抹去眼角的眼泪，边笑边说：“我们限制级的图片也很多。”Zach曾经给他看过网上关于他们的同人图，他很佩服粉丝们的想象力。当然这些想象力也有好处，为他们的生活增添了很多情趣。

 

“你知道那些都是假的，不要太在意。”Chris的手覆在Zach的手背上，“为了这些和我吵架太不值得。”

 

Zach反手与Chris十指相扣，凝视着他，说：“我知道是假的，但嫉妒会让人失去理智，而且——”Zach嗤笑一声，“他还总喜欢当着我的面抱你。”

 

Chris哭笑不得：“傻瓜，他故意做给你看的。相信我，你对他友好一点，他就不会故意和我有‘亲密’的举动。”

 

“我只能尽量。”如果Tom不故意惹他生气，那么他很乐意和他成为朋友。

 

Chris起来站在Zach对面，一只手伸向他，做邀请状：“去试试，Zach，还有，别再怀疑我，真得很伤人。”

 

Zach接受邀请，握住Chris的手：“对不起，Chris，我……”

 

“什么都别说了，”Chris制止了Zach，“现在，回家吧。”

 

Zach站起，长臂一伸将Chris拉进怀里：“好，我们回家。”

 

Chris任由Zach抱着，好一会他们才松开。 折腾了大半天，肚子早就饿了，Chris催促着Zach快去取回自行车。

 

“Zach，你想我原谅你吗？”Chris歪头狡黠地说。

 

“你想吃什么？”Zach太了解Chris了，他现在肯定是在想吃的。

 

“焦糖薄饼，可以吗？”

 

Zach微笑：“当然没问题。”

 

街灯照着回家的人，让他们不会迷路方向。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来自于汤老师授勋、派派骑自行车游玩华府、庆庆跑步的照片，吃醋梗提供者——a lady。
> 
> 对不起汤老师，躺着也中枪了。。。。


End file.
